Yugioh Arc V Sudden Adventure
by ThePLOThand
Summary: Out of blue i and my friends Cathy and Mike get thrown into the arc v Universe.How will the plot of arc v play out with us added? whom will we face? Watch and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah... how should i start?(i do not own yugioh btw) I am Jonathan Smith although my friends do call me Jonny. One day it simply happened,me and my 2 friends Cathy and Mike were doing everyday stuff and then got teleported. Into this city. I was a little dizzy and it took a bit too realize i wasn´t alone.

´´Urgh... what happened?´´ i asked. ´´Heck if i knew,´´ Mike answered.´´ ´´Uhm... guys?´´ Cathy said. ´´You are here too Cathy?´´ ´´I realized that myself Mike´´She sarcastically replied´´i was just doing homework and suddenly appeared here. What about you two? ´´, ´´eh the sames true for me.´´ , ´´me aswell.´´ we both said. I was about too say something when Mike suddenly interrupted:´´Waaaaaait friends have looked on yourselfes?we are looking like anime Charakters!´´Oh Mike thats just silly you...´´ she stopped as she was realizing that t was like mike had were anime charakters,furthermore we all had a duel disk on our arms. ´´So atleast we know in which anime we are´´i muttered. There wasn´t any Time for further discussions as... Shun Kurosaki appeared.´´Please do not let us have...´´ turned out all three of us had a LDS emblem on our clothes.(Where the hell did that come from?)I think i don´t need to explain what happened next, do i? He challenged us to a duel(despite Mike and Cathy protesting,but i told them there was no other way).

But before i tell you how the duel played out some explanation first:we all have the same decks as in real deck is a mix up from the Lightsworn structure deck with a few cards i got from random boosters aaand mask change 2. Cathy and Mike were playing yugoh the last time... long before xyz was released,her having a 60 card Roid deck with a bunch of other stuff, while he had uuhm... a Blackwing deck of the same size... with a bunch of other stuff too. So basically they were total scrubs and i am a casual player. At best. So enough explanation let´s get started!

I took the first turn.´´i activate Charge of the Light Brigade! With this i send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard to add a Lv4- Lightsworn monster from my deck to the hand and i choose Lumina the Lightsworn summoner! Since i sent Minerva the Lightsworn Maiden to the grave i mill one additional card!(unfortunately my gold sarcophagus)then i summon Lumina and activate her effect:by discarding one card(necro gardna) i special summon one Lightsworn monster, i choose the **Tuner** Monster Minerva the Lightsworn Maiden!´´ i waited a few seconds for Kurosaki to react but nothing so i continued´´ then i synchro summon with my two Monsters the Lv6 Goyo Guardian!´´,again no reaction ´´Now since i have 4 Lightsworn Monsters in my grave i special summon my Judgement Dragon and now i set 2 cards and end my turn, sending 4 cards from my deck to the grave due to Judgements´ effect.´´

´´Well then i take the next turn DRAW!´´ Cathy shouted... only to be interupted by Kurosaki saying:´´In a lopsided due the side with more players cannot draw or attack during their fist turn,´´(i never heard of this particular anime ruling inspite of having watched all arc v episodes up to episode number 77) ´´O-okay,´´ Cathy said putting the drawn card back to the bottom of her deck ´´well in that case i activate Polymerisation and fuse Ambulance and Rescue Roid into AMBULANCE RESCUE ROID!´´

´´Fusion...´´ Kurosaki muttered as Cathys Monster materialized on the field.

´´Then i normal summon Steam Roid and end my turn.´´Cahty said passing the turn to Mike.

´´Great my turn! I summon Blackwing Mistral the Silvershield, next i special summon Backwing Bora the Speer to the field since i control a Blackwig mon´ and now i synchro summon with ´em! appear Lv6 Gaia Knight Force of the Earth! I equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler which raises its Attaxk from 2600 to 3300 and end my turn.´´

´´i summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius, then i summon my three Raidraptors Fuzzy lanius, now since i summoned Vanishing Lanius this turn i can specal summon another one to the field.´´ my friends looked impressed to the 5 Monsters on the asked:´´Now he-´´

´´Yes he will XYZ summon soon,´´ i answerd her.´´Fools,´´ Kurosai replied, ´´if you knew the consequences of this fight you wouldn´t be impressed. now i activate the continous spell card Raidraptor Nest, this allows me to add a Raidraptor Monster to the hand if i already control 2 copies of up i overlay 2 Vanishing and 1 Fuzzy Lanius,Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! APPEAR NOW! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon´´.

´´Only 100 attack?´´ Mike commented. I told him about the effect. ´´That would be 11100 attack points!´´ he grasped.

´´ I am not done yet.´´ Kurosaki continued,´´ i special summon my last Vanishing lanius i overlay Vanishing and Fuzzy Lanius into the Rank 4 Raidraptor Force Strix.(this time he skipped the summon chant) i use its effect: By detaching 1 overlay unit i add Raidraptor Singing Lanius to the hand and since i detached fuzzy lanius i can add another one from my deck to the hand. I special summon both since i control an XYZ Monster. i overlay a Singing Lanius and the last Fuzzy Lanius into a second force strix. I activate Strix´ effect too add the last Singing lanius to my hand and since i detached fuzzy i add Raidraptor Mimicry Lanius to my hand. I special summon Raidraptor Singing Lanius from my i activate Rising falcons effect i detach Fuzzy one last time,this time adding Impale Lanius, to increase its attack by the attack of all your special summoned Monsters!

My friends looked in horror as Rising Falcon coated himself in fire as its attack rose to 11100.´´ He isn´t r-really going to burn us isn´t he?´´ Mike continued:´´Now attack all f their Monsters!´´

I shouted:´´ I ACTIVATE MAGICAL CYLINDER it negates your attack and inflicts the Monsters attack as damage to you!´´

However someone (yuto) intrudend the duel saying:´´ I activate the effect off Phantom Des Spear in my graveyard(how did it get there?)if i remove it form play it negates your trap card ad deals 100 points off damage.´´

´´ Another duelist?´´ Cathy grasped.

´´doesn´t matter **Yuto** i chain Mirror Force so the falcon at least gets destroyed´´and secretly i thought:

´´ _Now the fun really has begun´´_


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for the bad punctuation last time,this time it will be better.)

 **Duelists**

 **Me 3900 lp**

 **Cathy,Mike,Yuto and Shun 4000 lp**

 **Field:**

 **My field:**

 **Judgement Dragon and Goyo Guardian**

 **Cathys field:**

 **Ambulance Rescue Roid and Steam Roid**

 **Mikes field:**

 **Gaia Knight,Force of the Earth,eqipped with Malevolent Nuzzler**

 **Shuns field:**

 **2 Raidraptor Force Strix and 2 singing Laniuses**

 **Raidraptor Nest**

 **Yutos field:**

 **Nothing**

However this thought didn´t last for more than one second.

I was innerly pleading:Please Yuto,calm him down,calm him down!

However Yuto failed to convince Shun that we are not from Academia. sooooo... we had to continue the duel.

Yuto took the next turn: ´´My turn draw!I summon Phantom Knights of rugged Glove,then i can special summon Phantom Knights of silent Boots since i control a Phantom Knights Monster,

Next up i ovelray my two monstes to XYZ Summon Phantom Knights of break Sword.I activate its effect to detach one overlay unit to destroy himself and Judgement Dragon.

Since he was destroyed, i can special summon the monsters used for its XYZ summon as level 4 Monsters,which i again overlay

Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!

Because he was XYZ summoned using Phantom Knights of rugged Glove,Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains 1000 additional attack points.

Now i activate Dark Rebellions effect,by detaching one overlay unit i halve the ATK of one monster my opponent controls and Dark Rebellion gains that amount of ATK,(huh no lv5 restriction now that i´m in the show?) i use its effect on Gaia and Goyo!´´

 **Dark Rebelllion ATK:3500-5150-6550**

Now i attack-´´,he continued, _or was about to continue..._

I activate the effect of Necro Gardna in my Graveyard!By banishing it i negate your attack!´´,i intervened

´´Grr.. they are stronger than they seem at first´´, Shun very reluctantly ended his turn which caused his dragons effect to expire.

´´Uhm´´,Cathy asked,´´why are those Strixies DEF points 3500?´´ to which i shortly explained the full effect of Force Strix.

 _Well then,i guess time for my turn!_

´´I activate Pot of Avarice,by returning JD and the 4 Lightsworns in my Grave to the deck,i draw 2 cards(warning in the following scene i talked nonstop)INORMALSUMMONMINERVATHELIGHTSWORNMAIDENANDACTIVATEFOOLISHBURIALISENDWULFFTHELIGHTSWORNBEASTTOTHEGRAVEYARDWHICHTHENSPECIALSUMMONSITSELF!

after i caught my breath again i synchro summoned Michael the Archlightsworn and payed 1000lp(my lp:3900-2900) to remove the XYZ dragon from play BUT! Yuto chained 3 Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil on his Dragon(Did i really miss how he set those?).

´´Whats the other effect of Shadow Veil?´´,Mike demanded.

Yuto answered:´´I wouldnt expect me to make the wasted move of increasing a monsters ATK when it would leave the i tell you.(he did really make a break after each full stop i put)When you attack me directly now all Veils special summon themselves as monsters.´´

Then i attacked both of Shuns singing Laniuses with Michael and Goyo,using Goyos effect to summon one Lanius to my side.

Cathy then took her turn:´´i activate Limiter Removal which doubles both my Monsters ATK and after that i attack the remaining Strixies!i set one card and end my turn.´´

Her monsters then got destroyed due the drawback of her card,but before mike could start his turn Cathy activated Call of the Haunted to resummon Ambulance.

Mike... well he just attacked Shun directly with Gaia Knight(Shun lp:4000-700)

Shun then shouted:´´MY TURN, DRAW! I activate Rank-up Magic Soul shave Force, this card halves my Life points(Shun lp:700-350),to rank up Raidraptor Rise Falcon from my grave by 2! I summon the Rank 6 Raidraptor Rebellion Falcon! By detaching one overlay unit from it,he can attack all special summoned monters my opponents control, also regardless of this the power of every special summoned monster he battles becomes 0! Now...´´ but before he could continue Reiji Akaba appeared,along with the LDS Trio

´´Looks like someone already took care of you...´´

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter inspite of my terribleness ;-)**

 **also i wont post the 3rd chapter before i got my 1st review.**

 **see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before i start,i only want to say one thing:Thanks to my 1st reviewer!**

The dialog between Shun and Reiji mostly equalled the anime, so there wouldn´t be any point going over that;whatever he wanted to talk about with us,he would he told us he would do it at the HQ of LDS.

I decided to try one more time explaining to Shun that i was NOT from Academia.

I pointed out the following things to him:

-Academia soldiers wouldn´t be reluctant to fight like Cathy and Mike were at first

-They sure wouldn´t use Synchro Monsters,or a Monster which looked like a cartoonish Ambuance Truck

-Academia wouldn´t bother to learn the names of anyone from the Xyz Dimension

Kurosaki countered with:

-we could have wanted another person than him as a victim, so my friends were reluctant because they didn´t want to waste time

-the unusual use of cards would have the purpose of taunting said victim(in a ´´you´re not worthy of being defeated the real academia style,xyz scum´´ way)

-Academia was becoming a bit more pragmatic and thought knowing names of the survivors could sure help some day

I wanted to counterargument,but! we arrived at LDS and because that obvious hostility between me and Shun;Akaba decided it would be a lot better if he talked to him and Yuto first and then to me and my three were waiting in some kindof waiting Lobby just so you know

´´So you are the one who decided to continue watching the show,would you PLEASE explain what the hell is going on here?´´ Mike demanded.

´´Geez, not so harsh Mike´´, i replied, ´´but fine i was gonna tell you anyway.´´ I explained the plot of Arc V from the 1st episode up to Yuya´s duel with Shinji to him and Cathy.

´´Wow some very dark stuff for a kids show.I wonder if you can still call it what are gonna do as we are trapped in an anime?´

I answered:´´Following the plot of course,as usual with such Stories a supernatural being sent us here, and if we help saving the world he will sent us back home.´´

´´But with us now in it,the story wont be exactly same,wouldnt it?´´, Mike said,´´Oh and look ´´Reiji´´ or how this guy is called has finished his talk with the falcon ´s see if we can join this school too!´´

´I am getting straight to the point,none of you three is registered in the database of LDS, yet you are using our typical summoning methods AND carry our symbol on your is the reason for that?´´ Reiji demanded.I explained everything to him from how we got teleported into this world and even the part about the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime.

´´ To summarize this,you were a short time ago randomly teleported into this world,aren´t from any of the 4 dimesions, and in your there is a TV show about Sakaki Yuya?´´,Reiji repeated.

´´Y-yes mister Akaba´´ Cathy answered

´´You are seriously believing this?´´ Mike said in confusion

´´It is odd at first,but it explains why your voices in the security feed were rendered you said must have been´´ _spoilers_ ´´,also there is something else i´d like to mention, the reason i came to your location is because our measuring unit for duel energy sensed an extrordinary amount´´

(Kurosaki must have thought we were talking about Academia stuff in the waiting room, so he ordered reiji to switch to the security camera feed which also recorded sound(dunno if this is normal or not) in order to prove his suspicions)

´´ cards are not THAT strong.´´ i .

´´It still hints that all of you have great potential as i want i want i want to test that in a _duel.´´_

 _(this is awesome,i thought,i´m roughly 4 hours into this anime and i already have the 2nd 3v1 duel against a major charackter, now this time without any second thoughts:_

The fun,has just begun!)

 **So how did you like this chapter?As always please leave a review and tell me how to improve my story, oh and btw i dont own yugioh!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since i have time i think i write another chapter for you,and just aside i definetly didn´t expect to get a fav and a follow; looks like i´m not that bad after all:-)**

Ok, to summarize my situation up now:

-I´ve been suddenly teleported into the Arc V-universe alongside two of my friends

-I had so far one 1vs3 duel against Shun Kurosaki with Yuto joining mid-duel and a 1vs3 duel against Reiji, which is going to start soon

-If we win this duel,or (since Reiji is a character with a high plot armour) put up a good fight against him; we will very likely join LDS and become a part of the Lancers (and get new decks, since our current ones suck)

Reiji started:´´I will take the first turn against you look back you can see our duel-energy measurement unit,the value it shows depends on the strength of your cards and the duelists potential´´

(How can potential be measured? Oh yeah forgot this is an anime)

´´Now enough of the explanations and start with the duel.I take the first turn and summon D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler,when he is normal summoned i can add one Covenant card from my deck to the hand.

Then i activate Covenant with the Swamp King, this continous spell i can fusion summon using D/D monsters.I fuse D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler from my field with D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei from my hand to fusion summon D/D/D D´Arc the Oracle Overlord!(ATK:2800 DEF:2000)

Also i activate two Covenants with the Yamimakai,this card allows me to place 1 D/D pendulum monster from my graveyard or my extra deck in the pendulum zone, now with a pendulum scale of 1 and 10 i can pendulum summon monsters with levels from 2 to 9, i summon D/D/D Leonidas the rebellious Lord!(ATK:2600 DEF:1200)Now i end my turn,´´

Before i started i decided to tell Cathy and Mike about the effect of Reijis cards:´´The Covenants will inflict 1000 damage to Reiji in each of his standby phases;D´Arc can once per turn,change damage into healing,while Leonidas will negate any effect damge´´

´´So...´´,Mike figured,´´ if we destroy both of his monsters and inflict 1000 points of damage to him we win?´´

´´Exactly´´, i answered,´´Now i will start my of i summon Lumina the Lightsworn Summoner,then i activate the continous spell Lightsworn sanctuary and set two i attack Leonidas with Lumina and activate the effect of Honest in my hand, by discarding him Lumina gains attack points equal to the ones of Leonidas (Lumina ATK:1000-3600 Reiji lp:4000-3000).I end my turn, causing Lumina to send three cards from my deck to the graveyard(Lightning Vortex,Mirror Force,Ryko the Lightsworn Hunter)

Cathy went next:´´I summon Uraby (ATK:1500 DEF:800), Next up i avtivate Pot of Greed (yeah our decks don´t really go with the banlist) thus drawing two i equip him with Axe of Despair and Big Bag Shot,these spell increase Urabys ATK by a total of 1400!(Uraby ATK:1500-2900)

Now i attack D´Arc with Uraby!(Reiji lp:3000-2900)then i end my turn.´´

And finally Mikes turn:´´Alright! I start with activating double summon,this card allows me to normal summon twice this turn,i summon Zero gardna and then i release it to summon Mind on Air(ATK:1000 DEF:1600) and attack you directly with it.(Reiji lp:2900-1900).Also with Mind on Air you have to play with a revealed hand. Bevor ending my Turn i set two cards´´

´´I draw´´,Reiji continued,´´the card i drew is another Leonidas the Rebellious Lord,he can special summon himself after i take effect damge so my life points are safe from the covenants (would be to easy to defeat him that way) also the effects of Kepler and Galilei activate, they de- and increase their pendulum scale by two with the scale of 3 and 9;i pendulum summon my other Leonidas from my extra i enter the battle phase and attack Mind on Air with Leonidas (Mike lp:4000-2400) and i attack directly with my other Leonidas.´´

´´No way!´´, Mike interrupted,´´ i activate Kunai with chain, i equip it to Uraby, increasing its attack by 500 (Uraby ATK:2900-3400) and changing the attacking Leonidas to defense mode´´

´´Well then, in my second main phase i activate the effect of Covenant with the Swamp King to fuse D´Arc from my Graveyard with The Leonidas in defense mode to summon D/D/D Caesar Ragnarök the complete Wave Oblivion i end my turn´´

So my turn again:´´I summon Minerva the Lightsworn Maid and then i overlay my Monsters to summon:Dante Traveller of the burning Abyss(i got lucky once with a Duelist Alliance booster box) i detach one overlay unit to send thee cards fromm my deck and increase Dantes attack by 1500!(Dante ATK:1000-2500)Now i attack your Leonidas! i additionally activate my facedown Rush recklessly.´´

´´I to´´Mike added,flipping his facedown card open,´´both our cards increase Dantes ATK by 700!´´(Dante ATK:2500-3900 Reiji lp:1900-600)

Then i ended my turn (changing Dante to DEF mode via its effect) passing over to Cathy.

´´My turn draw! i activate Reload; i shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the same number of cards again, next i activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all our spells and traps, since Big Bang shot got destroyed the equipped monster will be banished. Now i summon Infernity Avenger and activate Ryrioku,this spell halves your monsters ATK and increases my monsters ATK by the lost value(Avenger ATK:0-1750 Caesar Ragnarök ATK:3500-1750). I attack Caesar with Avenger destroying both our monsters.´´

(Wow she did all this WITHOUT me telling her the effect of his monster?I´m surprised.)Then the turn passed over to Mike

´´ _If he can inflict more than 600 damage to Reiji, we win this duel´´_ i thought.

´´I draw!Argh damn i can´t defeat him this turn ( _No!_ ) anyway i activate Hinotama inflictin 500 damage to you (Reiji lp: 600-100) and then i end my turn´´

Oh no, i thought, now he will make a comeback

´´My turn,draw!´´ Reiji said,´´I activate Pot of wealth shuffling Leonidas and both of the Astronomers back to my deck and draw two cards.

I activate Covenant with the Hellgate and Covenant with the Heavengate, Heaven gate allows me to add one level 5 or higher D/D monster from my deck to the hand, while hellgate allows me to add a level 4 or lower D/D monster, I add D/D Magical Astronomer Newton and Copernicus to my hand and with these two i set the pendulum scale. With the set scale i can pendulum summon monster from level one to nine, I pendulum summon from my extra deck, D/D/D Leonidas the rebellious Lord! With him i attack and destroy Dante traveller of the burning Abyss!I end my turn´´

So now all of us had 0 cards in hand and field 4000 lp( except for Mike with 2400) now it all depended on the card we drew

I drew krebons and summoned it

Cathy drew skill drain set it and activated it during Mike´s standby phase (Cathy lp:4000-3000)

Now it all depends on Mike´s draw,he drew and set.

´´My turn again,draw!´´Reiji continued,´´During my standby phase my two covenants will inflict 1000 damage but with the effect of my pendulum zones i can destroy them instead-´´

´´No you wont!´´, Mike intervened,´´ I activate Magical Spring,this card allows me to draw cards equal to the number of spell and traps, then i discard one card for each of mine, BUT this does not matter, Magical Spring also prevents your spells from being destroyed this turn!

(Reiji lp:100-0)

´´ i guess´´,Mike said,´´ buying that pack really paid off.´´

´´So it was true.´´,Reiji commented,´´Those extraordinary energy readings were no only that but you also won this in a way i certainly did not have proven officialy state my offer:Would you like to join Leo Duel School?´´

´´Of course!´´ all of us happily agreed.

 **So Chapter 4 is out now and i´d just like to say the only OC card in this chapter is Covenant with the Heaven Gate. Mind on Air and Uraby really exist. Also i will give you a preview on the decks my 3 characters will use from next chapter on:**

 **one will play Kaiju,the other will use Monarchs and the 3rd will play H.A.T. can you guess who´ll play which?**

 **see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you i´m actually writing this chapter for the 2nd time the 1st one was lost due to ONE f***ing misclick, not having the motivation to write the same thing again, but wanting to publish a new chapter i´m giving a short summary of what i planned as chapter 5 and write what i wanted to be chapter 6. I really hope such a thing never happens again**

What would have happened in c5:

1st 2 days at LDS: duel training with various decks resulting in the following decks: Me: Kaiju Cathy:H.A.T. Mike:Monarchs

3rd day: Action duel training, for some reason cathy doesn´t search for AC´s, she brushes this of as ´´not needing them´´

4th and 5th day: Qualifier duels for the tournament, very easy opponents

6th day: Questioning Yuto about why Shun is so hostile towards us

answer: 3 of our counterparts helped destroying Heartland, he describes them using decks, which suspiciously sound like Pepe

In exchange i revealed to him how we came to this( the misclick happened before Yuto´s response, i don´t know how i would have it but somehow my OC could convince him)

now what would have become c6:

Finally the 1st day of the Maiami championship has arrived. Reiji had told to us before that this year twice as much duelists would participate as last year, which meant there would be 3 rounds before the batte royal started. During the Parade showcasing al contestans we 3 walked along Kurosaki(who still could barely hold himself back with his hostility towards me, but in the end he managed it. somehow) Yuto and the LDS.

other than that everything went the same as in the original, until we got our matchups for the tournament

´´My opponet is Yasuhiro Kirifuda from Ryozanpaku duel school´´i said

´´I got Eita Kyuando´´ Cathy replied

´´And i will duel Yuto after this´´ continued

Cathy and me were like:Whaaaat? but we got interrupted by Yuzu:´´Masumi tell me why are Kurosaki and Yuto listed as members of LDS?´´

I decided to intervene:´´Oh they have been joining LDS recently is there anything wrong about that?´´

´´I´ve been asking Masumi and not you!´´

´´Geez, no need to be angry about that, anyway may friend will be dueling Yuto after tis ceremony ends.´´

But we couldn´t talk any furhter because we had to leave the Stadium, for the soon-starting duel

´´Our first duel in the Junior youth division will be Mike Cardwright vs Yuto!( _seriously? that guy had no surname?_ )´´ Smiley announced

´´ _So this is it´´,_ I thought( _for the secoond time today, i know but it is true_ )´´ _our first duel in the Maiami Championship. Now the fun_

 _has just begun!)_

The chosen Action field was King Arthur Castle and Mike took the first turn.

´´I summon Eidos the Underworld Knight, when i summon him i can tribute summon one monster in additional to my normal summon. I choose to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, when he is succesfully tribute summoned my opponent has to discard one card and if it is a monster you take 200 damage for each of his stars!´´

Yuto discarded, apparently not getting a monster.

´´then by special summoning a token with the stats 800/1000 to your side of the field i special summon Mithra the Thunder Vassal! Next up i play the spell card Card Advance, with this i can rearrange the top 5 cards in my deck AND get another additional Tribute summon! By tributing the already advance summoned Thestalos i can summon the Lv8 Zaborg the Mega Monarch! Now his effect activates! i destroy the token on your side of the field and since i destroyed a light monster we both have to send 2 cards (the tokens level) from our EXTRA deck to the graveyard! However i don´t have any and end my turn.´´ he then ran off to search for Action cards

´´An LDS student without extra deck?´´Smiley said in disbelief,´´however he reduced his oppoents extra deck by 2 and his hand by 1 on the 1st turn!´´

(Yutos graveyard: 2xPhantom Knights of Break Sword and 1x Overlay Regen)

´´My turn. Draw. I set my Phantom Knights of Shield Brigandine face down,since i have no traps facedown i can immediately activate it. It special summons itself as monster. Now i normal summon Phantom Knights of fragile armour. I overlay my two lv4 monsters. Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 **Aaaand here i have to end the Chapter. Was it still somewhat enjoyable?**

 **As always leave a review and i reaaaaaly hope i do not accidentally misclick again that hard**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

´´Now i activate Dark Rebellion´s effect! For each overlay unit i detach, you Zaborg loses half its attack and Rebellion gains that amount!´´(Dark Rebellion ATK:2500-4600 Mega Zaborg ATK:2800-700)

Mike, meanwhile had found an action card and didn´t hesitate to use it. ´´I activate the action spell Miracle, now Zaborg cant be destroyed by battle and all battle damage i take will be halved!´´

Yuto decided to search for an action card as well and found one. ´´I activate the action spell Catapult ambush! Now when i don´t manage to destroy one of your monsters in battle i can destroy another card on the field!Now attack his Zaborg dark rebellion!(Mike lp:4000-2050)Since your monster got protected the catapult will destroy Mithras the thunder Vassal. I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn!

´´Now it´s my turn! Draw-´´

Yuto interrupted:´´i activate my 2 copies of Phantom Knight Dark gauntlet, this card allows me to send one Phantom Kight from my deck to the graveyard, i choose phantom knights of shadow veil for both of them. Now you can continue.´´

´´Alright, since Mega Zaborg was tribute summoned i can treat him as 2 tributes for the summon of Raiza the mega Monarch. When he is tribute summoned i can target 1 card on the field and another in the graveyard and return both to the top of the deck! i choose Dark Rebellion and Phantom Knights of Shadow veil!´´

After that Mike spurted for another action card and then he attacked with Zaborg.

´´I activate the effect of shadow veil and my 2 dark gauntlets, they can special summon themselves in response to a direct attack´´

´´Now its time for the action card i got earlier, i activate Mighty Spear this allows Raiza to inflict piercing damage when i attack your shadow veil!

(Yuto lp:4000-1500)Now i end my turn´´

´´My turn Draw! I summon Phantom Knight of cracked Helmet. I overlay my dark gauntlets to xyz summon Castel the Skyblaster Musketeer( _that was really a surprise i did not expect him to have that card, on the other hand it could have been given to him by Reiji_ )

I detach both of Castels Overlay Units to shuffle Raiza back into your deck, which also gets rid of your manipulated draws! This also triggers cracked Helmets effect, he gains 500 ATK for every phantom Knight send to the graveyard(Helmet ATK:1500-2500) by banishing Fragile Armour from my grave i can discard shadow veil to draw one card(Helmet ATK:2500-3000)then i set the drawn card and attack with Cracked Helmet!´´

´´Sorry but i got an action card while you were making your plays. It´s called avoid and it negates your attack.´´

´´then i attack with castel!´´(Mike lp:2050-50) before ending his turn, Yuto looked for an action card just in case Mike made a comeback.

´´Well then it is my turn! I activate my Raigeki, destroying all your Monsters´´Mike then ran another action card, so he had better comeback chances ´´Alright! i activate once more the action spell Draw! i active te drawn Aurora Draw, since i have no ccards in my hand i draw 2 cards. Next up i summon Eidos the netherworld Knight, then by his effect i tribute him to summon Angmer the Demon Emperor!(ATK:2400) when he is tribute summoned i can reuse a spell from the spell by banishing it, i choose mighty lance and attack you!

´´i summon my Dark gauntlet from the grave. (Def 600) it then will gain 300 def foe every Phantom- Non-Monster Card´´ (Yutos grave:1x shade bringandine 2x Shadow veil 1 dark gauntlet=4 cards so Dark gauntlet def:600-1800) Yuto lp:1500-900

´´Grrr... in that case i end my turn...´´ Mike muttered

´´Now its my turn. I activate my facedown Transmigration Prophecy this will shuffle dark gauntlet and Dark Rebellion back into my deck, then i activate RANK-UP MAGIC ADMIRATION OF THE THOUSANDS!( _WHAT THE HELL?! YUTO HAS_ _ **THIS**_ _CARD? Now that i look at its artwork does not depict Don Thousands symbol, but rather a crowd consistin out of rank 3 monsters which were all gazing towards a giant Dark Rebellion Xyz dragon)_ This allows me to overlay the 2 Phantom Knights of Break sword from my graveyard into a monster which is one rank higher! I choose to summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!´´

´´T-this is amazing Yuto just used the two monsters , that were milled earlier from his extra deck to resummon his ace!´´ Nico Smiley gasped

´´Now i use Dark Rebellions Ability once.(Dark Rebellion ATK:2500-3700 Angmar ATK:2400-1200)the i attack with him!´´

Fortunately for Mike he could dodge Dark Rebellions Attack once,which allowed him to get an avoid just in time. then Yuto ended his turn returning both of their monsters ATK to normal.

´´ _Now everything depends on Mike next draw´´,_ i thought

´´I DRAW!´´ , he shouted´´ah perfect... i activate the card Enemy Controller , by tributing Angmar i can take control of Dark Rebellion and i instantly attack with it!´´

Yuto was about to activate a card from his graveyard but His dragons strike hit him before lp:900-0


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah i know the** **last chapter was very duel-heay, but i will write more about the actual plot after all of my 3 OCs completed the first round of the cup, just another quick note beforehand in this chapter i will use several cards i ´´borrowed´´ from another fanfiction.**

 **with the authors permission of course. the fic in question is Q,Q,Q! from Kim-Chang-Ra link will follow at the end of the chapter.**

After this awesome match´´,Smiley announced,´´will follow the duel of Eita Kyuando and Cathy Yamamura!´´

Just a quick sidenote of mine, the reason for Cathy´s last name is that her parents are in fact japanese, but they wanted to give her a name more fitting to the country she was born. thats for the side info.

´´And our field this time will beeeee Dark Prison Tower!´´

Oh the one with the action traps, i noted. It wont be that easy to find the right action card.

Cathy took the first turn. ´´I summon Traptrix Myrmeleo this card allows me to add one Traphole from my deck to the hand. I set 4 cards face-down and end my turn.´´

´´Then it´s my turn!´´,Eita declared,´´Draw! I normal summon Quiz Monkey, now since i control a Quiz monster i can special summon my 2 Quiz Contestants to your field!´´

apparently knowing what Eita was up to Cathy responded:´´I activate Artifact Sanctum! This card lets me summon one Artifact from my deck. I choose Artifact Begalltach, when it is summoned during my opponents turn i destroy 2 of my facedown cards, now watch for their effects! Artifacts are Monsters but they can be set as if they were spells and if they get destroyed they special summon themselves! I activate the effects of Artifact Scythe and Artifacts Fingis(NOTE: Fingis is Latin for ´´you imagine´´ and a pun on the fact that i made this card up) since i control 4 monsters i will summon Fingis from the grave(ATK:1900 DEF:1200)and Scythe unfortunately stays there, but if Fingis is summoned during the opponents turn i will take no effect damage!´´

´´Nice prediction there´´,Eita commented,´´you foresaw that the monsters i summoned to your side will deal damage to you, but regardeless i activate the spell Raigeki which destroys all your monsters, if it werent for Artifact Fingis my Contestants would deal now a total of 4000 damage to you. I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.´´

´´My turn, draw! i summon Fire Hand and enter the battle phase-´´

´´If you enter the battle while Quiz Monkey is on the field you have to guess how many Quiz monster i´ll have at the end of my battle of my battle phase. If your answer turns out to be correct you gain 1000 Life points, _BUT!_ if you answer incorrectly one of your monster will be destroyed and my Monkey will copy its stats, also if you had destroyed him he would be revived. Now make your guess!´´ He said while while firmly pointing at her.

´´I will guess you have exactly _**one**_ Quiz monster and immediately end-´´

´´W-wait WHAAAT? it wasnt planned like that! I activate my trap Start the Clock! this force-ends the battle phase while switching your monster to defense and reducing its DEF to 0! also in my next turn my Quiz monsters deal piercing damage!´´

It was so funny seeing Eita loose his cool,while i like the unusualness of his deck, his charackter is totally annoying, also i had the idea of using the move Cathy did against him myself.

´´Now i should gain 1000 life points, shouldnt i?(Cathy lp4000-5000)Also i set one card end my turn´´

´´Grrrr you wont get away with this, my turn! I activate cards for Quizzers, if i control a quiz monster i can banish up to 3 Quiz cards from my grave to draw the same amount of cards, i banish both contestants and draw 2 cards! Then i activate the drawn cards Reasoning-´´

´´I know this card´´,Cathy interrupted,´´I guess the number 2.´´

´´Now i reveal cards until i get a monster which can be normal summoned(Revealed cards:Question,Ordeal of a Traveller,another reasoning,Quiz Contestant),since Quiz Contestant can be normal summoned and has another level than 2, 4 to be exact i can special summon him(ATK:2000 DEF:2000)´´

´´I activate Bottomless trap hole, which destroys your monster , since it has more than 1500 ATK´. furthermore it will be banished´´

´´Grrr i activate the other drawn card, Quiz gauntlet! This equip spell power my mokey up by 500, if we dueled on Quiz Frontier he would gain 500 ATK for every correctly answered card. Now Quiz monkey attack Fire Hand!´´(Cathy lp:5000-4500)

´´My Fire Hand´s effect activaters, if it is destroyed by battle i can Special summon Ice Hand from my deck and destroy one of your Monsters!´´

After throwing a little tantrum in front of the whole audience Eita announced that Quiz Gaunlet also had this effect: If this card is destroyed because the equipped monster is destroyed; you can special summon 1 Quiz monster from your deck, in defense position. He chose Quiz monkey. After that , he ended his turn.

´´My turn, i activate the facedown Call of the Haunted, special summoning Fire hand, next up i summon Traptrix Dionea,she has the effect to special summon one Traptrix from my grave, now that Myrmeleo was special summoned i can destroy your Facedown card, then i overlay Traprix Myrmeleo and Dionea to xyz summon Castel the Sky blaster Musketeer, i detach both of his overlay units to shuffle Quiz Monkey into your deck-´´

Eita desperatly seached for an action card and.. well he found one ´´*pant*,*pant* Action card activate, what? its a trap?´´ Action card:Fail Shot effect:you send the top 3 cards from your deck to the graveyard

´´well then i send to the grave...´´ he milled One for one, Spinquiz and Quiz model.

´´None of those cards help, huh? Now i attack will all my Monsters directly!´´ (Eita lp:4000-2000-400-0) **WINNER: Cathy**

´´And again a Student of LDS turned victorious! Our next duel will be... Jonathan Smith from LDS vs Yasuhiro Kirifuda from Ryozanpaku Duel School!´´

 **And with that i end today´s chapter and here the promised link:**

 **s/10857027/1/Q-Q-Q after reading it you might notice Quiz Gauntlet and Card for Quizzers aren´t included, thats because i made them up myself, as always leave a review if you have time and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **See ya! :-)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ( I know, i forgot it the last few chapters)


	8. Chapter 8

**I don´t own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Finally my match is starting. I´m up against Yasuhiro Kirifuda from Ryonzanpaku a.k.a Violence Duel School. Honestly i´m thinking about not bothering about Action Cards at all (like Cathy) in order to avoid getting punches... but with that reason it would be cowardy so maybe i wont do it.

´´both duelists are like the previous LDS students completely unknown to the public, but rumored to be very strong! Some say about Kirifuda that he is even stronger than the previous Ryozanpaku champion Kachidoki!´´, interrupted Nico Smiley my thoughts.

´´Do you think you can beat the martial arts duel style combined with my strong deck?´´ ,asked my Opponent.

´´Oh we´ll see that in the duel!´´ i replied

´´You´re really straightforward, aren´t you? So ehem..duelists locked in battle!´´

´´Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!´´

´´They storm through this field!´´

´´Behold this is the newest and greatest Evolution of dueling!´´

´´ **Action Duel!** ´´

Yashiro took the first turn. ´´I activate the spell Magicians Archive! This Card allows me to add any spell Card from my deck to the Hand. I choose Extra Fusion and activate it to-´´

´´Fusion summon a Monster using Fusion Monsters from your Extra deck as materials´´, i interrupted

´´So you know my card already? But i bet you don´t know the Monster i´m gonna summon! I send Idaten the surpreme Victory Star,Fujin the Storm Star and Rajin the Thunder Star, to Fusion summon Furaidaten the Ultimate Star!(ATK:5000 DEF:4300)(During that sequence i tried to grab an Action card, but he snatched it out of my Hand)that was too easy´´, he said ´´ i didn´t even need to get rough! Anyway Furaidaten cannot be desroyed by card effects,be targeted by them or be tributed, also he deals piercing damage and the ATK of his victims will turn Zero! AND finally during each of my End Phases you take 1000 damage for each of my Monsters! Your turn!(My lp:4000-3000)

´´T-this card is overpowered!´´i stuttered

´´Oh he is really strong, but there aren´t many Cards like Extra Fusion that can summon him that easy.´´ he answered

´´A-amazing using only 1 card Kirifuda summoned an almost invincible Monster!´´ Smiley commented

( _This Monster is really a Problem for my kaiju deck since he can´t be tributed, but for such an Occasion i have D.D Guide in my deck! I only need to draw it_ ) ´´My turn draw! I augment our Action field(which is Plain Plane btw) with the card Kyotou the Waterfront now i gain 1 Kaiju Counter for each card sent to the graveyard! I activate Upstart Goblin; i draw one card and you gain 1000 Life Points!(Yasuhiro lp:4000-5000 Kaiju Counters: 0-1)( _There it is D.D Guide!_ ) Next up i summon D.D. Guide; upon being summoned he Switches the Controller!´´

´´I see, your playing some kind of Lava Golem based deck and since Furaidaten cannot be tributed you are giving me some other Monster as fodder.´´

´´Nice deduction, you will see now my first ´´Lava Golem´´. I Tribute D.D. Guide (KC: 1-2) to summon Gazarla the mystery Dust Kaiju(ATK:2700 DEF:1600) to your Field, but he will immediately return to my field with Seal of the Owner (KC:2-3), now i can use Kyotou´s effect; because it has 3 Counters i am allowed to add one Kaiju from my deck to the Hand and i choose Radian the Multidimensional Kaiju. Then i activate Gazarlas effect by removing 3 Kaiju Counters, now _all other_ Monsters ATK will be halved!´´

´´T-that means-´´

´´Since _all monsters_ isn´t targeting Furaidaten´s ATK will be 2500!´´

´´Even more amazing!´´, Smiley commented again,´´ Right after Kirifuda summoned his invincle Monster Smith was able to find his only weak spot!´´

´´I guess when you said ´´Furaidaten´s Victims´´ you meant the Monsters he attacks?´´

My Opponent gave a flat ´´yes´´ while gritting his teeth.

´´Now Gazarla attack!´´ ´´ I activate the Action spell Miracle, this halves the battle damage (5000-4900) unfortnately he i even immune to my targetings so he will still be destroyed.´´ ( _didn´ really make a difference but now he is free again to search for other Action cards_ )(KC:0-1)

´´I set 2 Cards and end my turn.´´ I made another attempt for an Action card, and again he got it instead, this time punching me out of the way

´´I draw! I activate the spell Double Fusion, i pay 500 Life Points(4900-4400) to-´´

´´Conduct 2 Fusion Summons like the card´s Name says´´

´´I Fusion summon Idaten the surpremer Viktory star and Fujin the Storm Star!(KC:1-5) I attack your oversized Butterfly with Idaten and-

´´First Gazarla is a moth and i activate my facedown Kaiju Capture Mission, this allows me to put him face-down and gain 1 Kaiju counter(KC: 5;1)´´

´´Then i attack you directly with Fujin!´´

´´I activate my other face-down card Graydle Parasite, once per turn when you attack directly i can Special one Graydle Monster from my deck i choose Graydle Eagle!´´(ATK:1500)

´´I continue with my attack!´´(my lp:3000-1500)

´´Now Graydle Eagle´s effect activates, if he is destroyed by battle i can equip him to one Monster and take Control of it and i choose Idaten!´´

´´I use my Action card Draw and draw one card and activate it right away. Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy Graydle Eagle!´´

´´When Graydle Eagle is destroyed, the equipped Monster doesn´t return to ist owner but will be destroyed as well´´

´´Then i will end my turn. Now Fujin´s effect will deal 500 damage to you.´´(my lp:1500-1000)

´´I draw! i activate Magic Planter, by sending Graydle Parasite to the grave i draw 2 cards, next up i use Kyotou to add Jizuikiru the Star Destroyer Kaiju to my Hand. I Tribute your Fujin to summon Radian to your field´´

´´And now you will Play another seal of the owner and return it to your field?´´, he guessed

´´No, since you control a Kaiju, i can Special summon Jizukiru from my Hand, now i use Capture Missions effect again, targeting my Jizukiru, but! i use Jizu´s effect by removing 3 Counters i negate Capture Mission´s effect and destroy one card on the field, which will be Radian!(KC: 5;1-3;0-4;0)Now i attack you with Jizukiru!´´

(Yasuhiro lp:4400-1100)

´´I activate Graydle Impact which allows me to add Graydle Alligator to my Hand during the end phase.´´

´´I use my drawn Cards of Variation i draw 2 cards, but i have to discard 1 card during the end phase or i take 3000 damage, then i activate Return of the Stars, this Card allows me to Special summon 2 non-Fusion Star Monsters from my graveyard , and by reducing their ATK to Zero i can add 1 Supremacy Fusion from my deck to the Hand.i choose Senko the sky star and Todoroki the Earth Star I enter the battle battle to activate Supremacy Fusion and fuse them into Raijin The Thunder Star!  
(ATK:3000) I attack Jizukiru with Raijin!´´

( _What the hell? He has something up his sleeve i have to!)_

´´I activate the effect of Kaiju Capture Mission to put Jizukiru facedown!´´(DEF:2600)(My lp:1000-600)(KC:5;1)

´´I end my turn and dicard one Card to avoid the 3000 damage.´´

´´So it was only a bluff.´´

´´And you fell right into the trap hehehe.´´

He headed for another Action Card, but knowing i couldn´t stop him, i decided to go for the opposite direction, allowing me to grab an Action Card as well.

´´My turn, DRAW! I summon Graydle Alligator and activate the other effect of graydle Impact i destroy my Aligator and Raijin!´´

´´No i activate the Action spell negate allowing me to negate your Impact!´´

´´I activate my Action Card. Super Heal! I gain 1500 life Points.(my lp:600-2100)then with Kyotou, i add Kumongous the sticky String Kaiju to my Hand and Summon it to your side(ATK:2400) then i attack Kumongous with Alligator(ATK:500)(my lp:2100-200), who now allows me to take Control Kumongous. And finally I attack diretly with Kumongous!´´ (Yasuhiro lp:1100-0)

 **So that´s for chapter 8 i think i handled the duel way better than the other 2. And about the Cards, the following are made-up:Super heal,Negate,Furaidaten the ultimate Star,Return of the Stars. As always leave a Review if you have time**

 **See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_LDS Boarding house_ , _right after the Matches of Cathy,Mike and Jonny_

 _-my room-_ ´´So it looks like all of us made it trough the first round, eh?´´, Cathy asked.

´´Yup´´, Mike answered,´´ I wrecked the MC´s goth double, you made Quiz jerk´s salt Level reach over 8000 and Jonny won against a Karate duelist with OP Cards. Pretty much a succesfull round´´

´´But i can´t remember Yasuhiro from the original series and with Cards as strong as Furaidaten and Magician´s Archive he is got to be very important´´ ,i told.

´´ By the way´´, Cathy said,´´ didn´t you mention something about Yuya merging with his Doppelgängers?´´

´´As far as i watched he only merged with Yuto, but Yuya and he fused by the time of the second round, so maybe he lost to not alter the plot in this way´´,i replied.

´´And that is why i fought him, because i would definetly beat him!´´ Mike concluded.

 _Thats just like him,_ i thought, _anyone else would probably think he didn´t beat him with his own skill, but Mike thinks, his skill is what brought destiny to make_ _ **him**_ _Yuto´s Opponent_. _but there is also something that worries me, why does Cathy not attempt to gather Action Cards?The way she answered that Question last time makes it clear she´s hiding something. Or am i just overthinking itand she really just is_ _ **that**_ _confident in her skils?_

´´Also by the way Cathy why didn´t you even make a move during your duel against Quiz Jerk? You could have defeated him even easier with AC´s.´´ Mike said.

´´Uhm.. that´s just... i´m just confident enough to do without them. Also i remember Jonny mentioning that Yuya dueled some other guy on this field and that it only had negative Cards. Anyway Reiji will probably make us Train the next days until our 2nd Match Starts, so why not enjoy the rest of the day and look around the city?´´

Even if it was just a try to shift away from that uneasy Topic, i fullhearthedly agreed with her.

 _Same time, Reiji´s Observation room._

´´So we basically got three very potent Duelists out of blue?´´, Himika wondered

´´Yes and they will definetly become Lancers and as of now their backstory seems to be true, unfortunately we wont be able to use them to tell us about future events´´´Reiji answered.

´´That would be to great to be true. Also has our Spy already confirmed that they are indeed not from Academia?´´

´´Ibuki Ichiyanagi has not returned yet, but i am 100% sure that Jonathan Smith´s _Opponent_ Yasuhiro Kirifuda is from Academia.´´

´´Fortunately we have prepared a second, much stronger deck, for when they fight as Lancers. But why does the Girl of them not even try to use Action Cards?´´

´´I have observed the other two asking about that, but she would always hide it from them and if she does not even tell her friends, she will tell us even less likely.´´

´´Ooooor it is a secret specifically her friends should not know´´ said a female voice from behind.

´´I see ´´ Reiji said ´´ Ibuki has finally returned.´´

´´Aw please Mister Akaba ist not like i am that late, also about the mysterious drop not using AC´s , just put her versus a duelist, which is super good at using them, in that case she can only win if she uses them too.´´

´´I am surprised you have such a good strategy concerning this Problem´´,Himika commented,´´ But your Mission was to uncover whether the ´ _mysterious drops´_ a secret agents from Academia´´

´´I did something else too´´ Ibuki replied,´´ I got my Hands on a few of their super duper secret OP Cards!´´. She Held up Nibelungs Treasure, Dark spell Regeneration and Fallout. ´´They didn´t even notice me!´´

Himika sighed.´´ **The info we requested** if you please´´

´´Geez okay, They are not. Buuuut! Academia somehow has three clones of them.´´

´´And their names are?´´, Reiji asked

´´I dunno, you haven´t asked for **that** ´´ She replied

sighning as well Reiji said:´´ At least we know now that we can trust those three, as for you Ibuki you are dismissed until your next assignment´´

´´Kay kay i will be waiting until then.´´ She said as she left.

´´Goodness if she weren´t so skilled at carrying out her assigned duties this unprofessinal attitude would have gotten her expelled from the lancers Programm.´´

´´We will need her again tomorrow´´ Reji replied

´´And for which Kind of Mission?´´

´´During the opening match of the Championship _another attack of an XYZ user happened´´_

 **And this User will also be an OC,play Digitalbugs or Super Quantum and will be revealed chapter 10, which hopefully wont take another 33 days to get released. Also the Cards Ibuki Held up all appeared in the Anime(except for Fallout which appeared in the Movie). As promised this chapter was more plot centered and the next duel will take place in C11. As always leave a Review if you have time.**

 **See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

- _LDS Dueling Area-_

 _-4PM-_

 _-Perspective:Mike,3rd Person limited narrator-_

´´I activate Pandeity Monarchs´ effect from the, i reveal 2x Tenacity of the Monarchs and one Strike of the Monarchs. which one will you add?´´ asked he his Opponent

´´I choose Strike´´ his Opponent answered.

´´ _I see, he wants to prevent me from thinning out my deck further by not choosing tenacity´´ he thought.´´_ Then i activate Strike of the monarchs by tributing Kuraz i negate the effect of Tragoedia and draw one card. then i can Special summon esher the frost vassal since you control two banish Strike from my Grave and-´´

 **Mike Cardwright the CEO wishes to speak you´´** a Loudspeaker called. Reiji wanted to speak him?He wondered what it could mean.

- _10 minutes Later,Reiji´s Observation Room-_

 _-Persons present:Reiji,Mike,Ibuki,Yuto,Masumi-_

´´ I´ll get right to the point´´,Reiji said,´´ There has been another carding incident by an XYZ user.´´

´´WHAT?´´ Mike reploed in shock. Another one? Jonny only mentioned that the falcon guy turned guy turned People into Cards. There was no word of other XYZ users cardifying peoples. Geez if it goes off Canon that hard all of his knowledge will soon be useless.

´´Yes here we have footage of the Incident´´

The Screen showed a blue haired guy Controlling one Elemental hero Phoenix Enforcer and another guy Controlling a red, a blue, and a green Monster. His Hair was Dark green one half and White on the other and it was shaped like... pliers? Mike guessed.

´´I activate Level Junction!´´, said the green/white haired guy while the Image of a card showing Laughing flower, Buster blaster and Test Tiger arranged in a triangle, connected by a Beam of mild and with Fairy Knight Igunar in the middle was protected next to him.´´this will make the Level of Super Quantum Red, Blue and Green Layer become equal to their sum, making it 12. Now overlay! Rank 12! Super Quantum Mech King Great Magnas.!´´

Just as the Monster came to arise from the overlay network the recording cut off.

´´Nooo!Not now when it gets all exciting!´´, some Girl next to Mike complained.

´´It is indeed... most unfortunate, that we only have this small piece of recording,but at least we know how the culprit looks like.´´ Masumi said

´´Yes and i wonder if Yuto does know this duelist?´´ Reji asked.

´´Yes i do. But i never have seen him with this deck before.´´ the MC´s goth double replied.

´´Aaaand Mister Akaba you called four here because...?´´ the Complaingirl demanded.

´´Uhhm isn´t it obvious? We are supposed to hunt down this guy and stop him from carding People or even turn him into an ally if possible. Duel him if needed´´

´´Exactly, even tough i wouldn´t Phrase it as ´hunting down´. Ibuki, do you have the evidence from your last assignment?´´

´´Yup! Of everything i could spy on my Little spying round!´´, Ibuki answered.

WHAAATT? That girl is a spy? Her hair is a rainbow of every existing colour known to mankind, perfectly braided on the left side and all messy on the right one. Academia has to be really dumb to overlook someone with such an extreme Hairstyle. Although... maybe Mike shouldn´t apply logic in an Anime. Expecially if it concerns Hair in any way.

´´And that is?´´ he asked.

´´Things like if you and your two friends are actually from Academia, which i now have proof you´re not´´.

Well Mike couldn´t blame them for mistrusting their backstory and considering Ibuki´s conspicious look it would probably be risky to make her remain at Academia for longer, explaining why she couldn´t dig for more info.

´´Anyway where are we supposed to find the XYZ user?´´, Masumi asked

´´That won´t pose a problem, since we found _a letter_ next to the card, telling us exactly where to go and to bring Yuto and up to 3 other duelists along,he also wrote he´ll simply move dimensions if we do otherwise.´´´, Reiji answered

´´This is highly suspicious´´,Yuto said,´´Why wouldn´t he want Kurosaki to come along and why would he request for 3 other duelists to be brought along with me?´´

´´I agree´´ ,Mike said,´´The request doesn´t make any sense, so it has to be some Kind of trap.´´

´´But if we don´t play along, he will just continue turning LDS students into cards **and** it is impossible to predict when and where he will strike.´´, Masumi countered.

´´So Mister Akaba,reveal where to go and we will get this guy to be a Lancer!´´, Ibuki said cheerfully.

´´Very well, the Location is the street where we found Smith,Cardwright and Yamamura.´´

 **7 days. Certainly and improvement over the last chapter. And how did you like _this_ Kind of Narration style, which btw i´m going to use for all chapters which are not from Jonny´s POV. Also i finally have reached the 10th. chapter which means at the start of the next one i will give a recap of the fic so far and i´ll continue recaping the last 10 chapters after every 10th one.** **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This time it took just 1 day for the next chapter. Looks like i´m getting really fast, eh? But now the recap:**

 **C1:while doing everyday stuff my 3 OC´s , Jonny,Mike and Cathy end up being teleported into the Arc-V universe, there Shun mistakes them for People from Academia and Begins a duel against them, just as Jonny is about to turn an OTK against Shun, Yuto Comes to his aid.**

 **C2:The duel continues. When Shun is about to make another OTK, the duel is interrupted by Reiji and the LDS Trio.**

 **C3: While going to LDS, we fail convince Shun that we´re not from Academia, later we talk to Reiji and reveal how we ended up here. seeing potential in us, he challenges us into a duel to verify his assumptions.**

 **C4: We vs Reiji. After defeating him we are allowed to join LDS**

 **C5: I wanted to stwitch from to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikia and accidentally Close the tab so i give a short summary of my initially planned C5 and i prepone C6. Actual Events: revealing my 3 OC´s decks, Miami Championship opening ceremony. Start of the duel Mike vs Yuto**

 **C6: The duel continues and Mike wins.**

 **C7: Cathy curbstomping Eita.**

 **C8: Me vs a Ryozanpaku Student with a broken deck. I win regardelessly.**

 **C9:My characters talking a bit about the Tournament so far, revealing a new OC and another carding incident.**

 **C10: Mike, Ibuki, Yuto and Masumi being sent, to capture the XYZ user.**

´´So what´s the Name of that Guy anyway?´´, Mike asked.

´´His name is Shota Hanamura, he was a Resistance member and he originally played a hieratic deck.´´,Yuto replied.

´´That was.. uhm.. they have Level 8 normal Monster with 0 ATK and def right?´´, Ibuki suggested.

´´It is not as bad as it sounds´´,Masumi said,´´ but his new deck definetly seems much stronger.´´

Deck talk aside, Mike still couldn´t stop Feeling like he was Walking right into a trap. But what Kind of trap could it be? Maybe he was hiding some other resistance members to secretly ambush them? Geez this was so damn suspicious and they couldn´t do anything about.

´´Anyway again, Iubki what Kind of deck are you playing? Knowing it would be really useful for the upcomin´v4 duel.´´, Mike wanted to know.

´´Aww that´s a tiny bit complicated to tell, maybe you´ll see when i Show you some Cards.´´, she answerd while holding up Risebell the summoner, Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, Tuning, Tenacity of the Monarchs and Nekrot cycle.

´´That... seems to be a complicated mashup of several themes.´´, he commented dumbfounded,´´And isn´t Odd-eyes pendulum Dragon one of the MC ehm i mean Yuya Sakaki´s Cards?´´

´´Yessie, buut we were able to produce a replica with an even better effect of it.´´, Ibuki replied.

Well that surprised Mike a little , so basically LDS could just make the RL Version of a card? There had to be something negative to it that prevented them from making broken cards.

´´Ibuki usually plays those kind of decks, making her an unpredictable duelist and making it much harder for others to copy her.´´, Masumi told.

A few minutes later they arrived at the dueling Location, an abandoned warehouse, which was going to be taken down the next they found the XYZ user.

´´So you decided to come after all.´´, he snarled.

´´Whaaaaa? We didn´t get late! It´s 5:20 PM just like on your note!´´, Ibuki said furiously.

´´Shota what is the meaning of this?´´, Yuto demanded.

´´Really Yuto, why are always mistrusting me? I just wanted to what kind of effect joiníng LDS had on you, and while i´m at it check out a few their duelists.´´, he answered snarling.

´´What the fu... i mean hel.. i mean heck you know LDS is nor Academia?´´, Mike said in surprise.

´´Yes, but there is no Need checking on Shun since he won, unlike a certain someone.´´, Shota snarled.

´´Maaan stop snarling! it gets really annoying after 3 times!´´, Ibuki demanded.

´´No.´´, he snarled.

´´Well then´´, Masumi interrupted,´´you wanted a duel, so how about we begin?´´

 **DUEL!** (yup everyone shouted duel right after Masumi said that.)

´´Okay folks´´,Shota snarled,´´time to show my new duel disk function. Activate! Super Life!´´ (Shota LP:4000-16000)

´´My life Points become equal to the number of opponets i duel. And now I Special summon Super Quantum Red Layer, since i have 0 monsters,then i activate Emergency Teleport special summoning Super Quantum Blue Layer from my deck. His effect allows me to add Super Quantum Green Layer to my Hand, which i instantly summon. Then i Play Pot of Greed.´´

´´But that card is banned!´´,Mike shouted.

´´Please there is no need for shouting´´. comes from the guy who snarled all his sentences.´´Also in war and love anything goes. Now i activate Super Quantum Mech Ship Magnacarrier, by discarding three cards i turn all my layer into their XYZ Version! BUT! i I send Magnacarrier to the grave right away and overlay **them** into Super Quantum Mech King Great Magnas!´´

´´ _So that is the Monster he used to defeat the hero guy´´_ ,Mike thought.

 **And now this chapter do you think of it? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You might ask why i post another chapter this early. Well that´s because i have time (holydays) and i feel like it. So let´s go!**

´´With that i end my turn´´, said Shota snarling as usual after summoning his Super Quantum mech king Great Magnus.(ATK:3600 DEF:3200 RNK:12 OLU:6)

Masumi then took the next turn:´´My turn.I activate Absorb Fusion, I can add one Gem Knight from my Deck to the Hand-´´

´´Sorry but Since my Monster has 6 XYZ materials you can´t add Cards to your Hand from the deck.´´

´´In that case i cannot Fuse. Now i activate Gem Knight Fusion, with this i Fusion summon Gem Knight Ruby using Gem Knight garnet and Obsidian, because Obsidian was sent from my Hand to the graveyard i am allowed to revive Garnet. Now i activate Ruby´s effect! I release Garnet and-´´

´´Sorry to Interrupt to you again (This sounded kinda funny in his snarling tone) but i use Great Magnus´ effect. I detach one XYZ Material to Shuffle Ruby into your deck.´´

´´Grr i set one Card and end my turn.´´

Then Yuto continued:´´I summon Phantom Knight of Fragile Armor, then I set Phantom Knight of Shade Brigandine which can be activated immediately since i have no traps in my graveyard, then i overlay them, Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! XYZ summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! I detach one overlay unit to-´´

´´With 4 or more overlay Units he is unaffected by Card effects´´

Masumi interevend: ´´I activate my facedown Fragment Fusion, I banish Garnet and Obsidian from my Graveyard to Fusion summon Gem Knight Zirconia!´´(ATK:2900)

´´Before Rebellion absorbs the Partners ATK I Shuffle him back with Magnas´ effect.´´

´´I activate the effect of fragile armour, i remove it from Play, discard Phantom Knights of shadow veil and draw one Card. Then i set three Cards and end my turn.´´

´´Now Zirconia gets destroyed due to Fragment fusion

Ibuki went next:´´Alrighty, first i Play Deep sea Diva, when i summon her i can get another Low-Level sea Serpent from my deck to the field, which is Gishki Vision!´´

´´Before this gets out of Hands i Shuffle Vision back into your deck.´´(Magnus OLU:3)

´´Now i activate Tenacity of the Monarchs, I reveal Gishki Gustkraken and add the Monarchs Storm forth to my Hand. I activate it. now i can sacrifice your Magnus but can´t Special summon from the extra i Play Mythic advance; this allows me to Tribute summon a Wyrm Monster from my deck! I Tribute Magnus and Diva to summon Parent Seahorse!´´

´´When Magnus is sent to the graveyard he can summon all three Quantom XYZ from the Graveyard. Also Red and Blue Layer activate their effects. Red layer summons Green layer in DEF mode and Blue Layer shuffles himself and Red Layer into my deck.´´

´´Now i activate the effect of Seahorse! it can reduce it´s Level by one and summon a Baby Seahorse token (actually they are just called Seahorse Tokens, Ibuki probably said that for cuteness), and i to this three times! All of them in def mode. I end my turn!´´

Then it was finally Mike´s turn:´´ Hey Ibuki, in this Kind of duels can i tribute your Monsters?´´

´´Yep, but don´t Tribute the Parent!´´

´´Alright but first i summon Eidos the Underword Knight and Mithras the Thunder Vassal! Mithras also Special summons a token to my opponents side of the field. With Eidos normal summoned i can perform an additional Tribute summon; I Tribute Mithras and a Seahorse token To summon Erebus the Netherworld Monarch! Now i mill 2 Monarch spells/traps to shuffle Super Quantum mech beast Magaliger back to the deck. Then i use the effect of my milled Pandeity, i banish it to reveal 3 tenacities to you and add one of them to my hand. I activate Tenacity, Reveal Aither the Heaven Monarch and add Dominion of the Monarchs to my Hand and immediately play it. Now since i have a have no Extra deck and a Tribute summoned Monster, nobody can summon from the Extra deck if he doesn´t control a Tribute summoned Monster.´´

´´That locks out the Fusion Girl, Yuto and me.´´

´´Don´t worry you two. Anyways since Mithras got sacrificed i gain another additional Tribute summon! I release Eidos . Divine Ruler of the Spirit World; brightest of the Monarchs reveal to us your holy grace and expand the Monarch´s empire! TRIBUTE SUMMON! Come forth! Level 8! Aither the Heaven Monarch!.´´

´´What a nice chant, but why could you summon him with just one Tribute?´´

´´Dominion effect can reduce Aithers Level by 2.(Mike was so excited about his chant he forgot to Mention using Domionions effect. Hopefully this wouldn´t repeat)

Now Aither´s effect lets me mill 2 Monarch non-Monsters ,but this time it lets me summon another Monarch from my deck; i choose Möbius the Mega Monarch!´´

 **Aaaand this Ends Chapter 12. So what do you think of Aither´s summont chant? Also if you wonder were i got the idea for Ibuki´s deck, ist from this Video watch?v=eHEkO74ZrbI ,also what to you think of _her_ using _this_ deck? Do you think it fits? If no what Kind of deck should she have gotten? Tell me in the Reviews!**

 **See ya!**

 **Edit: OC Card wyrm advance added**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes another chapter already.**

´´Now Möbius Aither and Eebrus attack all the Monsters except the token! Now i set one Card and end my the Monster summoned with Aithers effect Returns to my Hand.´´

´´My turn. Draw!´´, Shota yelled. (yes he didn´t snarl)

´´During your standby Phase, i flip open my Escalation of the Monarchs! this allows me to Tribute summon one Monster during your turn!´´

´´Whatever,´´,Shota said,´´First i activate Base Destruction, this Card destroys your field spell and allows me to draw one i activate my second E-tele and summon another blue Layer, this time i add Super Quantum Fairy alphan to my Hand and summon it.(Lv:1)Now by targeting blue Layer Alphan changes his own Level to 3! Then overlay them into Super Quantum Mech Beast Grampulse! (ATK: 1800 DEF:2800) in defense mode. now i detach Alphan to destroy Escalation. I end my turn.´´

Then it was Masumi´s turn:´´I draw and activate Brilliant Fusion! I fuse from my deck: Gem Knight Obsidian-´´

´´You wont do anything!´´,Shota interrupted,´´ Wirh Blue Layer as XYZ material, Grampulse can use his effect during the opponent´s turn. also Blue Layer, will now Shuffle himself and Alphan into my deck.´´

´´I end my turn.´´, Masumi said frustrated, of being countered again.

Next turn Yuto:´´I draw and summon Phantom Knight of cracked helmet (ATK:1500). Then i activate Phantom Knight of Dark Guantlet and i send. Phantom Knight of Tomb shield from my deck to the graveyard. For each Phantom Knight Card sent to the graveyard the Helmet gains 500 ATK(ATK:1500-2500), next i Play my facedown shadow veil, which also gives him 300 ATK with his own effect.(ATK:2500-2800-3300) also i flip open the continous Trap the Phantom Sword which increase the ATK of helmet by further 800 (ATK:3300-4100). Now i attack and destroy Grampulse!. After that i end my turn.´´

´´Now ist Ibuki´s turn! Draw! I Play a second Tenacity and add the Original Monarch to my Hand! Then i discard him with Pandeity! Pandeity banishes itself and i show Dominion and double Pandeity. Which are you gonna choose?´´

´´I give... you Dominion.´´, the Opponent answered.

´´Now i Play Instant Fusion i pay 1000 Life Points to summon Elder Entity Norden.(lv4) he allows me now to revive Deep Sea Diva! I tune Parent Seahorse with Norden and Deep Sea Diva with the two Tokens! I Synchro summon Level 8 PSY framelord Omega and Level 4 Herald of Arc Light.(Arc Light DEF:1000 Omega ATK:2800) I take out the token with Omega! I end my turn.´´

´´Well now it´s my turn again.´´,Mike said,´´ Hey Ibuki do you me tributing Arclight?´´

´´Please do it.´´,the Girl answered.

´´Alright so I release Arclight to summon Kuraz the Light Monarch! He can destroy 2 Cards and let their owner draw one!´´

´´you can take out Phantom Sword.´´,Yuto suggested.

´´So i destroy Phantom sword and Escalation and let me and Yuto draw one card! I then dicard Möbius to special summon Berlines the Firestorm Vassal!(ATK:800)Kuraz cant Attack the turn he is summoned, but i will attack with all my other Monsters! (Shota lp:16000-15200-12400-9600) I end my turn after that.´´

´´And the tributed Arclight lets me add a Ritual spell or Monster´´

´´My turn´´,Shota whispered,´´DRAAAAW! I activate Sudden Equalizer!If i have absolutely nothing,then! For each Monster you Control I can summon one from deck or grave you have five so i summon two Alphans and One of each layer, with blue Layer i add Magnacarrier to my Equalizer hits the grave by activation, i also draw one for each card in your Hand! I draw 3. I activate both Alphan´s effect on Blue and green Layer and overlay them! I summon a third Alphan and effect, then overlay him with Red Layer!-´´

´´I activate Omega´s effect! I banish him with one card in your Hand!´´

´´You hit Magnacarrier, but it wont matter! I Play another one! I unite all my Monsters into Great Magnus!´´

´´No... he has his boss out again... not only that but with 9 overlay Units...´´ ,Mike muttered

´´I also also activate spell trapping Armoury twice! I choose two traps from my deck that can equip themselves to a Monster and equip them to an appropriate target! I choose two Super Quantum Mech swords Magnaslayer!. they increase the ATK by 100 for each rank! (ATK:3600-6000) First I attack Masumi Kotsu directly!(Masumi lp:4000-0). next i send one Magnaslayer to the gave and give Magnus 2 more attacks! (ATK:6000-4800) then i attack Ibuki!´´

´´Original Monarch can summon himself as Monster with 2400 defense by banishing a Monarch card from the grave!´´(Tenacity)

´´In that case i Change my target to Berlines!(Mike lp:4000-0)´´

´´ _Crap´´,_ he thought,´´ _If i only hadnt been that greedy with the berlines Play i would still be in the duel...´´_

´´I now detach one overlay unit (OLU:9-8) to Shuffle crack helmet into the deck and attack Yuto! (LP:4000-0) Summoning Shadow wouldn´t matter because with my sword i can deal piercing damage. now i end my turn.´´

´´ _Ibuki is the only one left. can she handle it against 9600 lp and Magnus with 8 overlay Units?´´_ Mike wondererd.

´´I draw!Omega returns with i place Risebell the Summoner in my Pendulum Zone! I activate ist effect to increase the Level of-´´

´´I use the effect of Magnus again (Olu 8-7) and schuffle the Original Monarch back into your deck!´´

´´What a pity. I set one card change Omega to def and end my turn.´´

´´Then it´s time to finish it, I Shuffle Omega to your deck and attack directy´´ (OLU:6 Ibuki LP:4000-0)

´´Well...´´, Shota snarled,´´ As expected the Fusion user was easy, although it was a nice idea of Teamwork with that Fragment Fusion play, same with the Rainbow haired Girl and the Monarch Player, but if he kept berlines in his Hand he would have survived another turn. But then again i also needed a few topdecks, so! in the end i approve Yuto staying as Lancer. As for me the resistance told me to search for allies i other Dimension.´´

As he said that he teleported himself away.

´´What a weird guy.´´, Ibuki said

´´He can be like that sometimes´´,Yuto told her,´´but i didn´t know the resistance plans to search for allies in other dimensions.´´

´´But why did he know about the Lancers?´´, Masumi wondered.

Mike wanted to say something as well, but was still scared stiff because he almost got carded. if that guy hat lied about ´just checking out their skilz´ or whatever... _shudder._ Fortunately he could hide it and he knew for the next time that he shouldn´t play this reckless.

 **And there Chapter 13 Ends. The Made up Cards are as follows:Base Collaps,Sudden Equalizer and Trapping Armoury. Also i changed Omega to return banned cards in the Standby Phase. Next time I´ll reveal the Round 2 Matchups for my 3 OC´s and maybe i´ll start one of the duels i´m not sure yet.**

 **As always leave a Review if you have time.**

 **See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

So Mike was sent on a Mission to capture another XYZ user who carded people. Said user wanted to... check out Yuto´s (And a few LDS student´s as well while he´s at it) strength? After the duel that guy said he approved of Yuto staying here and vanished to search for allies in other was certainly a strange story. I was testing other decks at the same time, although for the Championship i will stay with the Graydle Kaiju deck. And while we are talking about the Championship, we got the Match-ups for round 2. Yeah! The order will be again Mike´s duel Cathy´s duel and finally me. I will be dueling against Shun, Cathy versus Yuzu and Mike´s Opponent will be Yuya. I wonder if our skill will be able to hold up against the plot armour of three major characters. However this time mine and Cathy´s match will be Held a day Later than Mike´s. Anyway without further ado time for Match number one!

 _Miami Stadium_

In this duel we have Mike Cartwright from LDS against Yuya Sakaki the Inventor of pendulum summon from You Show duel School!´´, Nico Smiley announced,´´ Also which will be todays Action field? Aaand the field will be Quiz Frontier surpreme!´´

´´Alright, i will take the first turn!´´, Mike started,´´ I will start by activating by activating Domionio of the Monarchs! As Long as i have no extra deck and a tribute summoned monster you cannot summon Monsters from your extra deck unless you also Tribute summon a monster! then i normal summon Eidos the Underworld Knight! You all still remember what it does from last time,do you? But first i reveal Erebus the Netherworld Monarch from my Hand and reduce ist Level to 6 before Tribute summoning him! Then i use the effect of Erebus to send the Moanrchs awaken and the Original Monarch from my deck to the Graveyard and Shuffle one random card from your Hand to your deck!´´

However he hit the Action Card Yuya grabbed during his turn, which was destroyed since AC´s can´t be part of the deck.

´´Then i summon The Original Monarch as monster by banishing Awakening from my grave. Now i activate Card advance! I rearrange my top 5 deck Cards and gain an additional Tribute summon!´´

But first he decided to go for some Action Cards.

 _´´Strike Action Quiz 100 of Science: what is the freezing Point of water in Celsius?´´_

´´Ist Zero!´´,Mike answered.

 _´´Since a Strike Quiz was answered correctly the Opponent will take damage´´_ (Yuya lp:4000-3900)

´´ _Action Quiz 1000 of Science: How do you convert the Temperature scale of R_ _ømer into Delisle?´´_

´´The what into what?´´

´´ _Wrong Answer. A Penalty of 1000 will be dealt_ ´´ (Mike lp:4000-3000)

On a third attempt he seemingly caught the Extra Stage card (Which he did by making Erebus Smash one of the levitating cubes into the ground and then picked up the card from the rubble) ´´I set one card facedown,´´, So he didn´t get the field spell. Still wonder what it could be. ´´Then i Tribute the Original Monarch and Summon Kuraz the light Monarch! With his effect i destroy my facedown card to draw one additional card and then i end my turn!´´

Now it was Yuya´s turn:´´My turn. Draw! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Entermate Swing cobra nad Scale 7 Entermate Carpet Momonga! Swing Pendulum! Draw a shining Light across the ether! **PENDULUM SUMMON!** Come forth level 3 Entermate Discover Hippo and level 6 Entermate Mammosplah! Since Entermate Dicover Hippo can be used as double Tribute, i use him to summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!´´

´´Now you can summon from the extra deck again.´´, Mike commented.

´´Yes and the fun _has just begun!_ ´´

 **And now Chapter 14 Ends. Who do you think will win the Round 2 Matches? Tell me your prediction in the Reviews!**

 **See ya! (I definetly have to end the fic on _that_ line _:-)_**


	15. Chapter 15

´´Now i activate Entermate Mammosplash´s effect! I fuse him with Odd eyes, but Mammosplash will be banished! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Erebus!´´

Before that Erebus grabbed another Action card for Mike.

´´ _Draw Quiz of 1 History: which was the first soldier emperor of Rome?´´_

´´Maximus Thrax.´´, Mike answered. Close one but a far as i know the name is Maxim **in** us Thrax.

´´ _Wrong the Opponent will be allowed to draw´´_

´´Crap a spelling error´´, Mike muttererd before Erebus was hit by Beast eyes.(Mike lp:3000-2800)

´´Now that Beast eyes destroyed a Monster you will take damage equal to Mammosplash´s ATK! Also the effect of Entermate Swing Cobra sends one card from your deck to your graveyard´´ (Mike lp:2800-900) The milled card was a second Dominion of the Monarchs.

´´I set 2 Cards and end my turn!´´

´´Now it´s my turn again, draw!My tribute summoned Kuraz can be treated as one Tribute for the summon of Möbius the Mega Monarch!When he is summoned this way i can destroy _three_ spell/trap cards. i choose Swing cobra and your 2 facedowns!´´

´´Before that i flip open my Wall of disruption! This turn all of your battling Monsters loose 800 ATK for each Monster you Control. Since i have no other cards in my pendulum Zone Carpet Momonga destroys himself and the effect of my destroyed Amnesia trap card turns the name of Möbius into amnesia.´´

That could be troublesome for Mike. Möbius now looses the 800 boost of Dominion so if he attacks his ATK will be reduced to 2000. That way he can´t get over Beast eyes this turn. After that both ran for an Action card.

Mike was the first to catch one:

´´ _Quiz of choice Great Escape, High dive and Draw: How many smaller cubes does a Rubic´s Cube consist of? A:28 B:26 C:24 D:22_

´´The answer is B and i choose to add Great Escape!´´. So Mike was playing save huh?

Then Yuya also caught one:

´´ _Confiscator Quiz of Math 1: Which number is the Square root of 3948169?´´_

´´1987.´´, Yuya answered although his voice made it Sound like a question.

´´ _Correct. Now choose one card from your opponents Hand and send it to the graveyard´´_

Mike´s Hand contained Great Escape and Pandeity of the Monarchs.

´´I choose Great escape!´´, Yuya said.

´´In that case I end my turn.´´

´´My turn, Draw! I place Entermate Lizardraw in my pendulum Zone!´´

While Yuya did that Mike let himself get thrown towards a cube with the number 3000 on it and before crashing onto another cube right next to that he picked up an Action card.

´´ _Urrrgggh..._ I´m fine and i activate this Action card!´´

´´ _Quiz of 3000 History: when was the Year of Four Emperors?´´_

´´ 69 AD! And the Emperors were Galba, Otho, Vitellius and Vespanian!´´ (Mike Lp:900-3900)

´´Impressive,´´,Smiley commented,´´ Unfortubately there are no Extra points.´´ Unfortunate indeed and even though he claimed to be fine Mike was in no shape to search for further action card-searching.

´´I activate the effect of Entermate Lizardraw, by shuffling him back into my deck i draw one card! Ladies and Gentleman!´´ Oh shit Yuya drew Whip Viper.

´´It´s time for the finishing move! I normal summon Entermate Whip Viper! I activate his effect to Swap the attack and defense of Möbius! (Möbius ATK:2800-1000)Then i attack Möbius with Beast eyes! (Mike lp:3900-1900) Beast eyes´ effect activates!´´(Mike lp:1900-0)

Now i really have to tell you how that looked like. So first Beast eyes touched Möbius veeery lightly with his tail and then as Mammosplash´s Spirit appeared for the effect of Beast eyes he bopped Mike hesitatingly on the head; I have to admit it looked really funny. The cause was probably Yuya being concerned about Mike.

 **Mike LP:0 Yuya LP:3900** **WINNER: Yuya**

´´And the winner is Yuya Sakaki!´´, Smiley called.

 **Ok this duel maybe wasn´t as epic as my other duels, but i hope my Special Quiz Action somehow made a bit up for that. How do you like the idea of These Strike, Draw, Choice and Confiscator Quiz cards? If you want to use them all you have to do is ask. And for those wondering what Kind of card mike could have set last time to draw with Kuraz ist this OC card:**

 **Quiz Bonus Joker**

 **Continous spell card**

 **Effect: Once per turn you can banish 3 Action traps from your Graveyard to change the result of a Quiz action card.**

 **See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW. exactly a 1 year break... but alas in the first Chapter of Arc-VRAINS! i said i would continue. And now i do it. ENJOY!**

"Phew, for a Moment i thought Mike was seriously injured", Cathy said.

"Please this is an- i mean as you know Mike has sustained far worse injuries". Thank god i didn´t say anime even with this censoring Magic around us it would have gotten us weird Looks.  
We later met up with him at the dorms of LDS.  
"Man to bad i didn´t defeat him, well destiny is a weird thing"  
"You shouldn´t say things like that, you are gonna start slacking of", Cathy said.  
"I can only agree. so what are we gonna for the rest of the day?", i asked.  
"Didn´t you say something about Yuto getting absorbed?", Mike said  
"Yes"  
"We theorized destiny made me win so he could still merge with Yuya? How about making sure it doesn´t happen?"  
"Screwing destiny after all..., well we wouldn´t be added if this world wasn´t any different", Cathy noted.  
"So were is Yuto right now?", i asked.  
"I heard he left the School and-", Mike was about to answer.  
"Weneedtogotomaiamihospitaslquicknow.",i said while running of.

 _Maiami City, Evening_

Cathy and Mike weren´t able to follow me quickly but i managed to get close to Yuto anyway. "Hey! where are you going?", i shouted.  
"Nothing important.", he answered. "were you planning to check on Sora Shiunin?"  
"hmpf, well Ibuki managed to find evidene of you not being from academia, but now the Anime Thing is true as well?"  
"I don´t know how you found out, BUT don´t look for Shiunin!"  
"Why ?"  
"C-can´t tell, but i swear i-"  
"If you want things to happen differently prove your strength to me! **DUEL!** "

Well that was quick.

"You start." he said.

"I activate Foolisch Burial to send Greydle Alligator to the graveyard. ", i stopped for a second, "Hey! why did you decide to settle this with a duel?"

"If you want to know my reasons you have to win. And i wont lose again because of timing!"

"Fine. i summon Greydle Slime Junior, who summons one greydle from graveayrd and Hand, i choose Alligator and Eagle, then i Synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Your turn!"

 _"_ My turn! Draw! I summon Silent boots, Rugged Glove and overlay them into Break Sword!"

"Something is different about yo-"

"Less talk more duel! Breal sword attacks! (Jonny Lp:4000-3500) I play The Phantom Knight´s Rank-Up Magic Launch, turning him to Dark Rebellion! Attack again!"( Jonny Lp: 3500-1000)

"i play Gorz the Emissary of Darkness! I summon him and a 2500 ATK/DEF Token in DEF mode!"

"I play my quick spell again and summon Dark Requiem! (ATK: 3000) Destroy Gorz! Turn end."

"My turn, draw.", i decided to study Yuto before making a play. His Expression was grimmer than usual. What could bring him this worry after the Heartlands Invasion?

"Tell me what is going on!"

"Defeat me or no answer.", he said almost sounding sad. Wow his mood dropped so rapid it was unnatural.

Aaaaand this was the time for Mmike and Cathy to intrude.

 _Intrusion Penalty 2000 Points_ (their Lp: 4000-2000)

"Argh, why the-", Mike cursed.

"So you two are here as well.", Yuto said,"However i am not backing down from this!"

"What is going on, Jonny?", Cathy asked.

"For some reason Yuto is in a very bad mood.", i answered

"Could it be that you know your fate?", she said

"So you put two and two together.", Yuto said.

"Wait... T´WHAAAAAAAT?!", i yelled

 **And i am going to put an end to this chapter. How do you think Yuto found out about his fate? Was he even told the complete truth? Find out next time on yugioh arc v sudden Adventure!**


End file.
